Two Warriors' Love
by Kataang Author
Summary: Jack and Ellen a couple months after the dragon heir, just a beginner story, review if you want more Enjoy.


This is my first actual fanfic, try not to be too rough, but i hope anyone who reads this enjoys it, it is short, but i hope to write more chapters in the future if i get anyone interested.

I Do** NOT** own the Heir Trilogy and give all rights of the characters used in this story to Cinda W. Chima and all other people responsible for the creation of the original story

(A/N: This happens a few months after the end of The Dragon Heir and Jack and Ellen are 18 or 19 years old.)

Her face was full of ferocity as she slashed Waymaker through the air at him. Her grace and speed were enough to make her a deadly foe, but that isn't what stunned Jack, it was her beauty. Her dark brunette hair and strikingly beautiful face were enough to make any man lose their train of thought, but that added on to her tanned skin and toned muscles placed her in the running for greatest distraction of Jack's life. Whenever they were in the middle of a bout, he always had to try his hardest to halt this effect, and it usually worked, unless times like this happened. His staring into her face left him disoriented and he barely had time to deflect the blow as it came down upon him. Unfortunately, he was off-balance and he was knocked to the ground when he blocked the strike, and landed on the ground with a hard 'Thud.'

She pointed her great blade at the bottom of his throat, careful not to cut him, and looked down at her defeated opponent. Then, he smiled at her, and she smiled back. They then laughed a bit before anyone spoke up.

"You know, you should probably stop getting distracted. Wizards aren't the most likely people to give you a break if you give them an opening," she said, pulling him to his feet.

"Yeah," he began before stabbing Shadowslayer into the ground, "but then again, not many wizards can offer so much distraction," he said softly as he placed his hand on her cheek. She then did likewise with Waymaker into the ground before she laid her hand onto his cheek. They then slowly began to lean toward each other until their foreheads were touching and they could feel each others labored breaths.

"You know another reason why you shouldn't get distracted?" she asked softly as she smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"To avoid getting my head chopped off?" he said back sarcastically as they broke away, him playing with her locks with his free hand, and holding her tightly with his other arm.

"No, but close. It's that you may not realize when you are going to be attacked!" she stated, grinning as she tackled him to the ground and they began to roll around, lightly punching, kicking, and holding each other, stealing kisses all the while.

The lovers slowly halted their brawl and simply lay in the soft grass. Holding each other closely, they kissed. The kiss was long and satisfying, and neither wanted it to end. That kiss did eventually, only to begin another kiss, and another, and another, a seemingly endless chain of events.

They grew tired and breath was hard to come by. The two discontinued their love, only to be huddled up together, her head on his chest while he stroked through her hair which scented of those ever-so-familiar flowers that he has enjoyed ever since his first time alone with her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked him, sighing into his chest.

He stared out into the endless blue of the sky, remaining silent for a moment. When he finally came to, he remained in his stare, but answered her simply, "I am thinking about what the future will be," he said as he looked down at his lover, who looked back, a small smile forming on her face.

"What is it that you think the future will be?" she questioned as she leaned up, hovering over him, looking into his strong face.

"I see blood, pain, but mostly..." he said, sitting up and kissing her passionately and shortly, "love."

She blushed and then kissed him fiercely, laying on top of him and they continued their never-ending expression of love for each other.


End file.
